Do Not Disturb or Else
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Tsuna is called to the reception room to do something for the school's prefect, Hibari. He has to make sure nothing disturbs the disciplinary chairman while he sleeps. That shouldn't be too hard, right...right! Read and find out! First 1827 story with a bit of 6927! Enjoy!


**A/N:**** Hey everybody; Spirit is in the house! I'm back at college and classes are going well so far, but regardless I'll try to get some stories and updates up for you guys. Well anyway, here is my very first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story of all time featuring Hibari x Tsuna (a.k.a. 1827)! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope that I stayed true to the characters and if I didn't, my apologizes; first 1827 story. Happy reading you guys and remember to review if you like it!**

**Do Not Disturb or Else**

**An 1827 KHR! Story**

It was the end of the school day at Nanimori Middle School. Everybody was busy getting their schoolbags together before heading on home. As they were, an announcement was broadcasted throughout the school. _"Sawada Tsunayoshi, report to the Disciplinary office immediately."_

At the sound of that announcement, Tsuna dropped his school bag and stared at his classroom's voice box on the wall looking paler than a ghost. Nearly everyone in his class was muttering to each other about the sudden announcement. He heard everything from _"Oh, Dame Tsuna's gonna get it."_ to _"It sucks to be him!"_

The brunet lowered his head in defeat as Gokudera looked at him with concern, "Don't you worry Tenth; I'll go with you and make sure that bastard doesn't touch you!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera," Tsuna's other friend Yamamoto said with a smile, "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Who asked you, baseball idiot?!" the silver haired teen retorted with the frown as the other just laughed.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun," the young Vongola leader said as he grabbed his school bag and rose from his chair, "Yamamoto-kun's right, I'm sure it's nothing too serious…I hope!"

"Tenth, I'll be happy to accompany you!" the dynamite user graciously offered.

"No, no it's fine." Tsuna said in defense as he headed out of the classroom door to the reception room. As he was leaving he could've sworn he heard his self called right hand man yell at his classmates, telling them to stop talking about him behind his back, but he disregarded it.

Once he arrived at the reception room, Tsuna stood outside of the door and took deep breaths. "I hope I'm not going to get bitten to death." he said to himself as he slowly raised his fist to knock on the door.

After two short knocks, he heard a low voice say from inside, "Its open, Herbivore; come in."

The brunet gulped as he pulled the door back to slide it open. After letting himself in, he shut the door behind him. Tsuna turned back around and saw Hibari sitting at his desk looking over some file work. The disciplinary chairman didn't even look up to see that he was in the room. "Um Hibari-san," Tsuna began in a nervous tone, "y-you wanted to see me?"

"Sit." he heard the other command without a moment's glace.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Herbivore." the disciplinary chairman added with slight irritation in his voice.

Tsuna hurried over to the black sofa to sit down. He couldn't help, but feel antsy and worried while waiting for Hibari to speak with him. He was such a nervous wreck; he wanted to know why the prefect wanted to talk to him. His chocolate colored eyes peered over to the other and watched as Hibari got up from his chair and walk over to him. He had a serious look in his eyes that made Tsuna freeze on the spot, _'Yep, I think I'm in trouble!'_

The disciplinary chairman stood in front of him with his black uniform jacket draping his shoulders, "Herbivore, do you know why I called you here?"

"Um…not exactly, but if it's about that window I accidentally broke the other day, I can explain…!"

Hibari furrowed his eyebrow at the panicking teen, "What window?"

Tsuna looked at the other in bewilderment, "Isn't that what this is about?"

"No…"

"Oh well, never mind then." the brunet said with a nervous smile trying to evade the subject.

"...Okay I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll bite you to death for it later." the prefect said receiving a "HIEEE!" in return. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'm going to take a nap and I want you to stay here and make sure nothing wakes me up."

The young Vongola leader stared at the ebony haired teen perplexed and a bit scared, "Um, why me exactly?"

"You don't need an explanation; just do as I say."

Tsuna rose from his seat, "Listen Hibari-san, as much as I'd…like to help you, um…I really can't because uh…I have training with Reborn today."

"It's funny that you brought up that baby because he was here earlier and he told me that you're free today."

'_Curse you, Reborn!'_ "Oh…well…uh, I have a lot of homework to do today and uh…"

"You can do it when you go home."

"But Hibari-…san?!" Tsuna quivered in fear as he saw the other holding up his silver tonfa and he had a seemingly innocent yet menacing smile on his face. The prefect was emitting a killing aura that made the brunet scared like a frightened puppy.

"In case you're wondering Herbivore, this isn't a request." Hibari said to him in a threatening tone.

Tsuna squeaked in fear; he was pale and terrified. He trembled as a nervous smile arose on his face, "O-O-On second thought, I-I'd be happy to do it!"

The ebony haired teen smirked at the smaller as he put away his tonfa. He was quite amused at the young Vongola leader's behavior. "That's what I thought." Hibari got on the sofa to lie down and relax. He turned his head to Tsuna looking quite serious despite the smirk on his face, "Now I'm going to sleep and if anything should wake me up, you will be bitten to death, understand?"

The brunet nodded his head, "Y-Y-Yes I understand, Hibari-san; have a nice…sleep?" He looked over and saw that the prefect was already fast asleep. _'Wow that was fast.'_

Tsuna quietly crept towards the door. He grabbed for the handle and slowly pulled it back to open it. It made a low pitched squeak which made him jump and turn his head to see that the prefect was still sleeping soundly. He began to relax and stepped out the open door. Once he slowly closed the door back, he heard a loud voice say, "Tenth!"

"Hey Tsuna!" another voice cried out.

The brunet turned and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto running towards him. He began to panic because they were being so loud. Once the two teens got closer, the silver haired teen said loudly, "Oh Tenth, thank goodness you're…!"

Tsuna immediately shushed the other so that he would quiet down. "Lower your voice, Gokudera-kun!" he cried in a whispered tone.

Gokudera quickly covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled, "Forgive me, Tenth!"

"Tsuna, why do you want us to whisper?" Yamamoto asked in a whispered tone.

The brunet was about to answer till the dynamite user interrupted him. "Don't question the Tenth's authority, you baseball idiot! When he wants us to whisper, then we'll whisper!" Gokudera said whispering loudly. Then he turned to his boss and asked, "So Tenth, why are we whispering?"

The chocolate eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow for a brief second, then pointed his finger to the reception room and whispered, "Hibari-san is asleep in there and he wants me to make sure that nothing wakes him or else I'm gonna get it."

"Why that good for nothing bastard;" Gokudera pulled out three dynamite sticks, "how dare he threaten the Tenth to do meaningless labor?! I'm gonna blow him up once and for all!"

"Gokudera-kun, please put those away!" Tsuna whispered in panic trying to console his friend and keep him from making noise.

Yamamoto reached for the silver haired teen and held him back with a smile, "Maa, maa Gokudera calm down; you'll get Tsuna in trouble."

"Shut up, baseball idiot and lemme go so I can get that bastard…mph!" he was interrupted by the black haired teen's hand covering his mouth to keep him quiet.

Despite the muffled protests and the fidgeting Gokudera was doing to get free, Yamamoto turned to his friend with a silly grin on his face, "Well, we'll head on out Tsuna; see ya later."

Tsuna watched as the baseball fanatic dragged his protesting right hand man away. He sighed heavily as he slowly peered into the reception room's window and saw that Hibari was still asleep. He blew a quick sigh of relief as he wiped his brow, _'Man, that was too close for comfort; I hope things don't get too complicated!'_

Just then the brunet heard a high pitched child like voice cry out, "Lambo, give I-Pin back her candy!"

"Ha, ha, its Lambo-san's now!" another voice said triumphantly.

The young Vongola leader stared up at the ceiling and groaned, _'…Why me?!'_

He saw Lambo running towards him holding a big, bright pink lollipop in his hand with I-Pin not too far behind him. When the cow child got closer to him, Tsuna picked the cow child up in his hands and said, "Lambo, what did you do now?"

"Lambo-san is innocent, Dame Tsuna; I didn't do anything." the afro headed child replied.

Tsuna sighed, "Look Lambo, I don't have time to deal with this so give I-Pin back her candy now."

"But its Lambo-san's now!"

The brunet lowered his head in defeat then brought it back up, "Lambo, if you give I-Pin back her candy, I'll get you whatever you want later okay?"

The cow child became ecstatic as his eyes glittered with happiness and hope, "You promise, Dame Tsuna?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay; Lambo-san wants ice-cream!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get you some later, but for now…" Tsuna looked over and noticed that the young Chinese girl was missing. He looked this way and that, but didn't see her. "Oh no, where did she go?!" the brunet asked with worry.

Then the chocolate eyed teen noticed that the door to the reception room was opened and he saw I-Pin just standing there motionless. Tsuna quickly ran up to her holding Lambo in his arms. He saw the young girl standing there with pink heart shaped eyes and a slight blush running across her face. The brunet looked at her and at who she was staring aimlessly at, which was the sleeping disciplinary chairman. _'I completely forgot; I-Pin has a serious crush Hibari-san!'_

"I-Pin's heart is beating so fast." he heard the young girl say lovingly.

Tsuna began to freak when he noticed some familiar symbols projecting on I-Pin's forehead. _'Oh man, the Pinzu bomb is going off! I gotta do something quick!'_ He quickly grabbed the young Chinese girl with his free arm and opened the nearest window.

As the bomb continued counting down, Tsuna turned to the cow child and said, "Lambo, forgive me!"

Before Lambo could even utter a word, he and detonating I-Pin were hurled out the window. Tsuna immediately shut the window so that the sound of the bomb going off was stifled. Luckily for him it worked. The brunet took a deep breath and exhaled before heading back to the reception room. He slowly poked his head in the opened door and saw that Hibari was still out like a log. He quietly walked over to the other and watched him sleep._ 'Wow, Hibari-san sure is a heavy sleeper.'_ He noticed how calm and peaceful the young prefect looked when he slept. _'He certainly looks nicer when he's asleep. The poor guy must've been working hard these days to sleep so soundly. I kind of idolize him for being so dedicated to this school in his own way; he really is cool.'_

Tsuna smiled at the sleeping other before letting himself out of the room and quietly shutting the door. He exhaled lightly before saying to himself, "Hopefully nothing else happens and he stays sound asleep."

Just then he heard a low chuckle, "Ku-fu-fu…"

"Wow," the brunet began, "I'm so paranoid that something is going to happen, that I'm imagining hearing a creepy yet familiar laugh."

"Ku-fu-fu, you never cease to amaze me, 10th Vongola leader."

Tsuna sensed a familiar, scary aura that made him shiver and turn pale, "Oh no, tell me that's not who I think it is."

"It certainly is, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The young Vongola leader turned and saw his Mist guardian standing there, grinning at him as though he were amused, "M-M-Mukuro, w-what are you doing here?!"

"Well I just happened to be in the area, and I noticed that you were here so I came to see what you were up to." the illusionist replied with a smirk.

'_This is just great; if Mukuro stays here, he'll see Hibari-san and wake him up. I'll be bitten to death big time! If Hibari-san wakes up and sees him, a deadly fight will break out and I'll just be bitten to death anyway!'_

Just then, his panicked thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired teen's laugh, "Ku-fu-fu, you're making such cute, amusing faces to yourself, Tsunayoshi."

"Um…look Mukuro, as much as I'm 'thrilled' to see you, this really isn't a good time so nice talking to you and good bye!" Tsuna said trying to get the other to leave.

"Why Tsunayoshi-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were trying to get rid of me."

The brunet laughed nervously, "Ha-ha-ha…oh I'm not trying…"

The smirk on Mukuro's face grew wider as he walked towards the young leader. Tsuna did not like that hungry look in the other's opposite colored eyes; it actually kind of scared him. A nervous smile grew on the brunet's face as he backed away from the illusionist, "Um Mukuro, w-w-why are you looking at me like that? Y-You're not here to try and claim my body again are you?"

"Actually, I just came to see how my precious Tsunayoshi-kun was doing," the blue haired teen placed his gloved hands on Tsuna's quivering shoulders, grinning madly, "but, if you're willing, I'm happy to oblige."

The young leader shook his head vigorously from side to side, "No, no, I'm not willing!"

"Oh Tsunayoshi, you're so cute when you're being coy."

"Who's being coy?!" the brunet cried.

Back in the reception room, cool blue-grey eyes opened due to the loud talking outside. Hibari sat up on the couch, looking quite annoyed, "What's with all that noise…?" He happened to look out the reception room's window and felt his blood boil like molten lava. He immediately rose up from the sofa and pulled out his tonfas looking as though he was about to murder someone in cold blood.

"Mukuro please stop," the brunet begged, "can't we pick this up some other time say not now?!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, there's no need to be shy." the red and blue eyed Mist guardian said in amusement.

"I'm not being shy, I'm being…HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he saw a shiny, silver tonfa crash into the wall so hard above his head, that it created cracks in it. The young Vongola leader trembled in fear at not only nearly avoiding the tonfa, but at the menacing aura emitting from behind the illusionist who easily dodged the oncoming blow. The pale and frightened brunet felt his blood run cold and his entire body go numb.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Mukuro turned around with an evil grin on his face, "Mr. Disciplinary Chairman."

Hibari stood there with a deadly glare in his steel colored eyes and a huge frown on his face. He held up his other tonfa in his hand, ready to bite. "What the hell are you doing in my school, you pineapple headed bastard?!" he growled in rage.

Ku-fu-fu," the illusionist chuckled, unfazed by the prefect's anger as he brought out his trident, "I was having a lovely time with Tsunayoshi-kun before you rudely interrupted by throwing that weapon of yours."

"H-H-Hibari-san, I-I-I can explain…HIEEE!" Tsuna quickly moved out of the way when Hibari charged at Mukuro with his tonfa just to have the other dodge it again.

The prefect grabbed his other tonfa that was stuck in the wall and turned to the illusionist, seething with anger, "Trespassing on school grounds and sexually assaulting what's mine, I'll bite you to death."

"What's yours?" Mukuro smirked as he charged with his trident, trying to strike the other down just to have his attacks be thwarted, "Ku-fu-fu, that's a good one. You know skylark, just because something is in this school, doesn't make it yours. And last I checked I didn't see your name anywhere on Tsunayoshi so that makes him available. Well, that is once I make him mine of course."

Hibari growled in anger at the deranged illusionist, "You're really asking to get bitten aren't you, you bastard?!"

"Ku-fu-fu, let's see if you can, skylark."

Unfortunately for them, Tsuna was so freaked out by his guardians' deadly sparring that he didn't hear their conversation. "This is not good! I have to stop them before this gets any worse, but how?! If Reborn was here, he'd probably say something like, _'You're the Vongola boss, Dame Tsuna; you can control your own guardians.'_"

Tsuna looked up and saw the prefect forced down on one knee and the blue haired teen smirking at his situation, "Is that the best you can do, skylark?"

Hibari rose to his feet and spit out some blood that was collected in his mouth. He wiped the red liquid from the corner of his lip with his shirt sleeve. The prefect's lips formed a deadly grin as he replied, "Not even close."

"Ku-fu-fu; then prove me wrong." Mukuro said edging the other to charge at him. The disciplinary chairman took the invitation and did so. Metal clashed against metal as the two fighters continued their battle, with neither one backing down.

Tsuna gulped before taking a deep breath, _'Looks like I have no other choice. I sure picked a bad day to forget my Dying Will pills and gloves! Well, here goes nothing.'_

Before the disciplinary chairman could land the next blow, he saw the brunet get between him and his opponent. He immediately stopped his attack as the other said, "Please you two, stop fighting before this gets out of hand!"

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun, that was a very dangerous move;" the opposite eye colored teen said, "you could've gotten killed since you don't have your weapons to protect you."

"Herbivore, don't interfere with my fight; now get out of the way so I can finish this pineapple headed bastard off." the prefect demanded.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, but I can't let this continue." Tsuna began feeling both confident and regret for interfering at the same time, "If you guys keep on fighting like this, the school will end up in shambles and the authorities will get involved. You guys don't want that to happen do you?"

Mukuro sighed as he put his trident away, "As much as I hate putting an end to a good fight, Tsunayoshi-kun is right. I'm not in the mood to deal with law enforcement today."

Hibari grunted before putting his tonfas away, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for damaging my school or dealing with an annoying group because of the likes of you. So, I'll let you go, for now." Blue-grey colored eyes narrowed at the illusionist, "But if I catch you anywhere near my property again, I'll make sure that you're bitten to death twice as hard."

"Ku-fu-fu; yeah, whatever makes you happy skylark."

Tsuna sighed heavily with relief, _'Thank goodness!'_

Just then, the brunet saw Mukuro walk up to him and said with a loving smirk, "Well Tsunayoshi-kun, I hated that our lovely time together was cut short, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. We must do it again sometime."

"Um…yeah, let's not." the young Vongola leader replied bluntly.

The blue haired teen chuckled at the smaller before placing a chaste kiss against his cheek. "You're so cute when you're being shy, my precious boss." Tsuna blushed heavily as the prefect was emitting a deadly aura. "Till we meet again Tsunayoshi-kun, and hopefully we won't be interrupted next time." the mist guardian said with a grin before disappearing into thin air.

Once the illusionist was long gone, the brunet sighed heavily with relief, "Honestly; every time I see that guy, it takes years off my life."

"Herbivore…" Tsuna flinched at the threatening tone he heard from behind him. He turned around slowly and gulped at the prefect who was seething with anger, ready to blow. His menacing aura was making his whole body shake with fear. "My office, now!" the ebony haired teen said through his clenched teeth.

"Y-Y-Yes Hibari-san!" the panicked teen replied as he hurried into to the reception room with the disciplinary chairman following behind him.

Once Hibari shut the door behind him, he took a deep breath to try and console himself. When he turned his attention to the other, the brunet was bombarding him with loud explanations and apologies, "Hibari-san, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up from your nap! Please don't be angry and or bite me to death; I'm sorry!"

The prefect sighed, "Tsunayoshi, would you be quiet for a moment; you're being too loud."

Tsuna immediately shut his mouth, but then began to interpret what the disciplinary chairman just said, _'Wait, did Hibari-san just call me by my name?'_

"Look, I'm not mad because I was woken up from my nap," Hibari calmly explained, "I'm mad because that bastard was trespassing in my school and you let him touch you."

"I didn't let him touch me! Every time Mukuro sees me, he always flirts with me or touches me even though I tell him not to!" the brunet explained.

Hibari raised his eyebrow, "He does?"

"Yes; all the time."

The cloud guardian clenched his teeth in anger while glaring at the wall. "I'll kill that bastard the next time I see him!" he muttered under his breath

The chocolate eyed teen tilted his head to the side looking confused, "Did you say something, Hibari-san?"

"Forget it."

"…Okay, well I better get going now; see you later, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he headed towards the door. He was halfway there till he felt a hand grab his wrist. The brunet turned around and saw the prefect holding his wrist in his hand, preventing him from leaving. "Um, Hibari-san?"

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, but you can't leave just yet." A predatory smirk arose on Hibari's face, "We still have some unfinished business to attend to."

"L-L-Like what?!" the young Vongola leader stammered with a nervous smile while quivering in fear.

The ebony haired teen chuckled at his captive's nervousness. Using his free hand, Hibari ran his fingers though the smaller's soft brown hair then caressed his cheek. He noticed Tsuna's cheeks turn bright red at his touch which pleased him even more. His fingers traveled under the other's chin and grasped it which forced the brunet to look up at him. "I need to make sure that no one else besides me touches you ever again."

"Hibari-san, I-I-I don't understand what you're …mph!" Before Tsuna could even finish his sentence, his lips were captured by firm yet soft ones in a searing kiss. His eyes widened at the sudden action, _'This has to be a dream; Hibari-san is kissing me! Either that, or I'm completely losing it!' _Then he felt the taller's tongue move around in his mouth, mapping out each part of it. _'Nope, I'm not losing it!'_

The brunet would never say it out loud, but he thought that the prefect was a really good kisser. He heard himself moan lightly as the other deepened the kiss. Tsuna felt his cheeks grow bright red and his vision was getting cloudy. He had never experienced such heat and passion in his entire life. He could feel his legs giving out, but the disciplinary chairman's grip on his wrist kept him on his feet.

After a few more seconds of lip smacking action, Hibari pulled away from the brunet lightly panting. He stared aimlessly at the young Vongola leader whose cheeks were as red as ripe cherries, eyes were hazy soft lips were swollen from the kiss, and was heavily panting. The ebony haired teen smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

"H-H-Hibari-san, why did you just…?"

"Because you are mine, of course."

"W-Wait a minute, I'm not…HIEEE!" Tsuna saw the prefect give him his innocent looking, but deadly smile. "You're not going to try and say that I'm wrong, are you Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked through his teeth.

The brunet stared wide eyed at the other with a scared smile on his face, "…W-W-W-Well yeah, I…k-k-kinda was!"

"Is that a fact?" the chocolate eyed teen saw that predatory smirk grow on Hibari's face. His blue-grey eyes darkened with lust which made him squeak in terror as disciplinary chairman continued, "Well it seems like I need to convince you a little bit more."

"N-N-No you don't!" the brunet stammered in fear as tears ran like a waterfall down his cheeks.

"I hate to admit it, but that pineapple headed bastard was right; you are cute when you're being shy." the prefect said, amused by the smaller's behavior.

"I'm not being shy, I'm being terrified!" Tsuna cried at the top of his lungs.

"There's no need to be scared Tsunayoshi," Hibari began as he petted the other's head, "I won't hurt you. I mean, why would I hurt someone that I like?" He noticed the brunet's chocolate colored eyes widened and a slight blush run across his face. "Although," the ebony haired teen grinned, "I do find those terrified expressions of yours to be very adorable though. It makes me want to bully you more."

"EHH?!" Tsuna stared flabbergasted at the other, _'Something tells me that Hibari-san is one of those S types!'_

"So," the steel eyed teen leaned into his herbivore's face, close enough to kiss him again, "Why don't we continue where I left off?"

"Oh, can we?!" the sky guardian asked in a sarcastic tone.

The prefect smirked lovingly, "Well, since you're so eager…"

"I'm not…uh, Hibari-san, w-w-wait a minute…wait!"

Looking in the reception room's window from outside, Reborn sat on a branch in a tall tree, sipping some tea out of a Japanese style tea cup. He saw everything that happened the entire time and enjoyed every minute of it. "Maybe it was a good thing that I canceled Tsuna's training for today, huh Leon?" the tiny hitman asked his shape-shifting lizard. "He certainly got a lot more done than he ever would have in his sessions and his cloud guardian finally confessed to him."

Just then, the Sun Acrobaleno heard his student shriek loudly which made him grin. "What a great tutor I am." he praised himself as he continued to drink his tea and enjoy the show despite Tsuna's pleas and screams.

**The End**


End file.
